


Ask Box Fic #3

by SaSaCo



Series: Ask Box Fics Archive [3]
Category: Three Days Grace (Band)
Genre: Archived From Tumblr, Archived From sasaco-fics Blog, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Post-Coital Cuddling, Smut, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-14 17:53:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16917540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaSaCo/pseuds/SaSaCo
Summary: "Neil knows Adam’s good with his mouth, and Brad’s been invited to watch." Written by anonymous.*Saved and posted to Ao3 as an archival piece. SaSaCo is not the writer. If you are the writer and would like this piece removed, please comment here or send us a message on Tumblr at sasaco-fics.





	Ask Box Fic #3

Then Adam starts unbuckling things. Brad has to look away for a second, but he hears Neil’s voice, low and sultry, saying “You’re gonna wanna watch this, Brad. He’s good with his mouth.”

“He’s good with his - shit,” Brad strokes a hand over his own cock, eyes wide and hungry as Adam drags Neil’s boxers down, mouthing erratically at the base of Neil’s cock. When he tears his eyes away from Adam’s mouth (his fucking mouth), his gaze settles on Neil’s blissful expression, pupils blown and tongue lopsidedly sticking from the corner of his lips.

“That’s it,” he curls his hands into Adam’s hair, looking straight at Brad when he says, “Deeper, c'mon, Adam, just a little deeper.”, and Adam lurches forward, mouth stretching and nose resting at the base of Neil’s cock, hands squeezing the drummers hips tightly.

Brad just about swallows his own tongue. A gasp works it’s way out of his mouth as he begins pulling on his cock in earnest, watching intently as Adam moans around the drummers cock, tongue sweeping along the shaft. After a few minutes, Adam pulls off, making both Brad and Neil whimper in protest.

His lips are slick and shiny around his smile when he winks reassuringly at Brad and says, “No worries”, then looks at Neil and says, “I don’t know whether it’s just because Brad’s here, but you’re being too gentle.” Neil looks kind of confused and frustrated, which probably has something to do with how fucking close he is – or would be, if Adam would just go back to sucking him off - and Adam huffs, then puts on this fluttery, seductive face and says, as firmly and clearly as possible with his voice wrecked from having a dick down his throat, “I want you to fuck my mouth. Don’t fucking think about it, just do it.”

Neil licks his lips and nods kind of frantically, then tangles his fingers up in Adam’s hair and thrusts up before the singer has a chance to really open his mouth all the way. The motion leads to Neil’s cock just kind of sliding over Adam’s lips for a second, and Brad has to clamp his fingers as tight as he can around the base of his cock to keep from coming right the fuck now.

Neil’s grunting almost animalistically now, hips bucking up into Adam’s mouth, unabashed. Brad twists his wrist, stroking faster and faster, and suddenly, with the image of Adam’s hips jolting off the bed into Neil’s mouth, he comes with a flash of white streaking across his vision. Pulling back, Adam gets a shot of Neil’s come across his smirking lips, making direct eye contact with Brad, somehow managing to look debauched, yet cocky, as he always is, at the very same time.

Something else Adam looks is turned on, which Brad seems to notice at the same time Neil does, because he shifts his hands around Adam’s head and kind of tugs softly, murmuring, “Baby, c'mere”, and Adam goes altogether too willingly. Brad watches lazily, but still with interest, and his sex-hazed brain latches onto Neil’s words, turning over the way he said ‘baby’. The word tumbles around in Brad’s head. He watches Adam lay himself out over Neil, kissing him with unexpected softness before Neil wraps one surprisingly strong arm around Adam’s narrow waist and curls the other just below Adam’s opposite knee and flips them so that the singer is being pressed down into the sheets with Neil hovering over him.

Adam makes a whining noise and rolls his hips up towards Neil, begging for contact, for friction, and the drummer presses down until Adam’s basically lined up with Neil’s hip and can use that to do what he needs to do. Neil drops kisses all over Adam’s face, pecking at his wet lips, his fluttering eyelids, his flushed cheeks, and whispers encouragements against Adam’s jawline. “C'mon, Adz, that’s it, baby, come on. I fucking love you, y'know that? You’re so pretty Adam, so beautiful. I love you, come for me.” And just like that, Adam does. Brad watches Adam shudder and come apart beneath Neil, and Neil pulls Adam tighter against his chest, still whispering; though, by this point, Brad is too damn tired to decipher what is being said. He can probably guess.

Brad feels himself fall nearly asleep before Neil has even rolled off of Adam. But when he wakes up, it’s to Neil laying mostly on Brad’s chest, Adam spooned behind Neil, and both of them are still sleeping peacefully. Brad thinks it’s probably the most beautiful sight he’s ever woken up to, and he wouldn’t mind starting every morning off just like this.


End file.
